


Story Creation Magic: Thoughts of a Procrastinator

by YozoraWitch



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Maybe angst, One Shot Collection, Random Updates, and when im trying to sleep, maybe crack but idk, these are what i think of when i'm in my college classes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YozoraWitch/pseuds/YozoraWitch
Summary: Random one-shots of my favorite black clover characters. Written mostly in times when I should be doing homework for my college classes. Definitely inspired when daydreaming in classes.For now, no request since I really want to write at my own pace. I'm not sure if I'll write smut but who knows. I definitely will want to write fluff.Most of these one-shots will be gender-neutral.Sincerely,Yozora Witch ꒰∗´꒳`꒱
Relationships: Character X Reader - Relationship
Comments: 29
Kudos: 41





	1. Noelle Silva - Remember Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! This is my first one-shot!
> 
> ꒰∗´꒳`꒱

"(Y/N)!" A girl with silver hair that was in pigtails and pink eyes exclaimed when she saw you awake. She ran to you and hug you tightly. Behind her was a boy who was smaller than her and had grey hair and a taller, older man with a white tank and sword. They all had robes over their outfit that were black and had a bull crest on it. 

When the girl had hugged you, you stiffened. You had no idea why she hugged you or who she was. 

"Lady Noelle, I wouldn't do that," advised your doctor, named Owen. Besides him were two other men. One was short and had blue hair and the other one was tall, had blonde hair and wore an elaborate robe. They had called him the Wizard King and the short one was Marx. 

"Why? (Y/N) is my lover," Noelle said, still hugging you. 

"She lost her memories," Marx said. 

"W-what?" Noelle broke the hug and stared at you in the eyes. "Is this true, (Y/N)?" 

"I-I'm (Y/N)," you asked for clarification. You couldn't remember your name and you could not recall anything. 

You winced as you saw pain arose from the girl's pink eyes. "No, please stop this sick joke," she said. Her voice cracked and she cupped your face into her hands. "(Y/N), please say you are kidding. All of you, please say this is a joke!" 

The Wizard King came forward and put his hand on top of the silver girl's head. "It’s best to let go of (Y/N)," he said. 

Noelle let go of you and looked away. You looked up to the Wizard King and Marx. "What is going on? I'm confused," you said. 

"You lost your memories," Marx began to explain. "I have looked into it and your mind is blank, but I did find a lock in there. Upon further examination, I have come to conclude that it is a curse placed on you by your opponent before she fell to your magic. The only way to get your memories back is by breaking that curse," Marx said. 

"The curse can only be broken by jogging up your memories," the Wizard King said. "But we should start slow… we wouldn't want to cause major stress on (Y/N)..." 

“However, it seems like memories with strong emotions behind them can break it,” Marx said. “Like doing something that can trigger a big memory.” 

You noticed the Wizard King was looking at the silver-haired girl. _ Wow, she is really pretty, _you thought to yourself. 

"However, if this curse is not broken by the end of the month, (Y/N) will die," Marx added. "The woman who placed this curse on you let the final moments of the battle wander around your head. It is enough for you not to recall, but someone who can retrieve memories like me, it’s enough for me to find it. The loss of memories is slowly eating you away and eventually, you will become brain dead." 

Everyone looked over to him, including yourself, with wide eyes. "W-what," you questioned. "I barely got this identity and you're telling me I might die?" 

"If the curse isn't broken, yes," he said. 

You looked down at your bandaged hands. Your heart began to race at the thought of death. You had no idea what your beliefs were and so nothing was able to comfort you as you thought about your own lifeless body. Tears began to fall freely from your eyes without your knowledge, but the silver-haired girl wiped them away from your cheeks. Her sadness showed in her eyes.

"W-what if we use Asta's sword on (Y/N)? Maybe that can break the curse," Noelle said, looking over at Asta with hopeful eyes. 

"Right," Asta said. He brought out his demon-dwelling anti-magic sword. 

Your eyes widened as the worst images came into your mind when you saw the sword. "N-no, let's not do that," you said with fear. You begin to back up the closer he got.

"Stay still, (Y/N), I'm just gonna touch you with it!" Asta exclaimed. 

"W-what!?" 

While you were dumbfounded with the statement, Asta leaned forward and let the base of the sword touch your head lightly. Everyone in the room held their breath as they tried to see your reaction. You blinked a bit, a bit confused as to how the sword would break the curse within you. "Is something supposed to happen," you asked when you felt nothing. 

"It didn't work," Asta cried out. 

"Hit (Y/N) with it a little harder, Stupidsta," the silver-haired girl exclaimed. 

"No need to do that. We see that it didn't work," Julius said. "It seems jogging up (Y/N) memories is the only way to break the curse... Marx, please investigate more into the curse if you will. The three of you, please inform of your squad what has become of (Y/N). Prepare them for the worst," he said. 

You looked over at the silver-haired girl. The look of distress she bore hurt your heart, but you had no idea why. _ Why does it hurt? Do I know her? _

You saw them salute to the Wizard King before they left. The silver-haired girl lingered back for a little bit before the older man put his hand on top of her head, causing her to leave the room. "Who was the girl," you asked them. "She… she was really pretty." The Wizard King and Marx looked at each other and laughed. Your face began to heat up as you felt embarrassed and you began to sweat. "W-what, you idiots," you shrieked, trying to calm yourself down. 

"Woah! You may not remember, but you still attack when you get embarrassed, so it must be a personality thing, huh," the Wizard King mused. "Well, to answer your question, that girl is Noelle Silva of the House of Silva, one of the royal families." 

"And she hugged me," you exclaimed. "W-why!?" 

"(Y/N), she is your lover," Marx sighed. "The brain may forget, but the heart doesn't." 

"M-my lover," you exclaimed. "But how!? When? Why me!? I don't think I'm rich!? Am I?" 

"You are royal as well, (Y/N). You're from the House of Kira," the Wizard King said. "Which is our duty to make sure to bring back your memories to break this curse. Please bear with us as you may suffer a lot these days to come to bring back your memories." 

You nodded your head, understanding what he was saying. "Understood, sir." You couldn't help but smile when you thought of the girl. "Noelle… that's such a pretty name for her," you mused. But then her sad eyes came into your head and you cursed yourself for making her so sad. "Ah! I made her sad!" 

"Do not worry, we will end this soon," Marx said. "Now rest up. You will be taken to the Black Bulls base tomorrow since that is the squad you are in. I'll brief you with much that I know, but your parents and friends will have to do the rest." 

You nodded your head again. Marx and the Wizard King took seats on either side and began their briefing on your history that they knew. You are a Kira, but your family was so distant to the king that you aren't considered related to him, yet you are royal. Somewhat. You are closely related to the main family of the House of Vaude. Your magic is star magic and you are a middle child of three. You are the only one of your family to become a knight and no one knew why, but you decided to join the Black Bulls around the same time Noelle joined. 

Marx used his magic again to see if you remembered anything, however, you didn't much to your disappointment. "Well, I honestly didn't expect you to remember just by telling you facts. I think it's best if you surround yourself with family and friends and hope they can help jog your memory," Marx said. "Speaking of which, you will be sent to your family first and then we will send you to the Black Bulls after tomorrow." 

You nodded your head again. You were so tired already that you wanted to sleep. So you did after the two men left. The next day, they took you to the Black Bulls base. At the door, everyone but the silver-haired girl was waiting for you. No one outwardly expressed it to you, but they were worried. 

"Hey (Y/N), do you wanna fight until your memories come back," said a boy with dirty blonde hair and a smile that did not match his statement. 

"Uh… no," you answered. 

“How about eating some yummy food to jog your memory, la,” a small woman with a bun asked while holding up a plate of what seemed like very delicious meat. You could smell the flavor from where you were standing and honestly, you wanted to take a bite of it. 

“M-may I,” you asked the small woman. 

“Yes, la,” she exclaimed and handed the plate of food over to you. 

“Oh dear (Y/N), do sit down and enjoy the meal,” a woman with pink hair and… _ she’s only wearing a bra and underwear!? _

“M-miss, why are you in your underwear,” you asked. 

“What do you mean? I’m always in my underwear, (Y/N),” the lady said. 

“Idiots, remember the memories aren’t there for (Y/N),” Yami said. “I’ll punch all of you if you continue to bother her!” 

“Y-yes captain,” everyone said. 

“I’m sure they are just doing their best to try to make me remember,” you said to him. You gave them a big smile. “Don’t worry, I am sure I will have my memories before the end of the month!” You couldn’t help but worry about the silver-haired girl. _ Her name is Noelle, right? _She wasn’t here and you were pretty sure she was part of this squad. She had on the robe and according to Marx, you two joined this squad at the same time. 

“Hey, where is… Noelle… is that her name? Noelle,” you asked them. 

The loud bunch suddenly became silent. Even though you had just ‘met them,’ you knew this was out of character for all of them. The boy who was with the older man and Noelle stepped forward and took a seat next to you. 

“She is not feeling well,” he said. 

“Oh… I see,” you murmured. You couldn’t help but feel guilty. If she was your lover as the Wizard King and Marx said, then you can justify why Noelle was acting the way she did. _ I wish I could remember… if I can remember now… if only I did not forget everything… _

“Don’t worry, (Y/N)! She will bounce back up soon and will call me Stupidsta and shrimp and so will you too,” he exclaimed. 

_ At least he’s aware… _“By the way, what is everyone’s names,” you asked them. “S-sorry I cannot remember... “ 

“No worries! I’m Asta,” said the short boy. 

“Charmy!” 

“Luck! Let’s fight!” 

“Magna, ignore this fool.” 

“Vanessa,” the woman in the underwear said with a wink. 

“Gauche. Look at this picture of Marie! If you don’t remember this angel, god help you!” 

“...I don’t remember her,” you said, a little annoyed by him. Gauche clutched his shirt and slowly backed away from you. “You really lost your memories,” he said. 

“Shuuuu,” said the tall… man? 

All you heard from the guy dressed in all black with black eye makeup and black lipstick was mumbles, no matter how hard you tried to listen to him. 

“N-nice to meet you,” you said, hoping that was an appropriate response. 

“Hello, (Y/N). I’m Finral,” said a man with dirty blonde hair. “You always gave me relationship advice.” 

_ So I am someone he relies on, _you wonder to yourself. 

“And I’m Yami, your captain, and captain of this damned squadron,” the older man with the sword said. “Now you fools, take it easy on (Y/N). Don’t tease and please be useful for once,” the captain, Yami, said. “If you do, I will drill everyone to the ground!” 

“Yes, Captain,” they all saluted. 

Yami turned to you. “So, you’ll be here for a day and will be with your family for a little more than a week. We’re gonna see if that’ll help jog up some memories, even though you were vocal about not getting along with them in the past,” he said. “But this is what Julius thinks will help, so I can’t say no to that.” 

You began to wonder why you didn’t get along with your family. You didn’t see a point to it but somehow at the mention of your family, your body began to dread the visit. “Did I say why I didn’t get along with them in the past,” you asked. 

Yami thought for a moment and looked over at Vanessa. Vanessa came up and put her arms around your shoulders. “Let’s go sit on the couch. Charmy will whip up something good for us to snack on, right,” she said. 

“La!” Charmy agrees and quickly commanded her cotton sheep to cook a meal. “I will make the best food so (Y/N) can remember,” she cried out. 

When Vanessa sat you down on the couch, you repeated your question to her. “Why don’t I get along with my family,” you asked. 

“The main reason is because of your magic,” Vanessa explained. “Your family all use spatial magic. It’s the main stable of the House of Vaude. You, on the other hand, have Star Magic.” 

“Star magic?” 

“Yes! So your family isn’t really keen you did not inherit spatial magic,” Vanessa said. “The other reason is that you’re in the Black Bulls. You do have royal blood in you, so you were able to pick any squad to join, but you decided to join us! Which we are really happy! You see me as your big sister after all,” Vanessa smiled while hugging you tightly. 

“V-Vanessa, I can’t breathe,” you cried out. 

“Ah, sorry,” Vanessa laughed and broke the hug. “The final reason is that you are dating Noelle Silva,” she added. 

“I’m dating... “ you tried to recall a face to the name and suddenly the silver-haired girl came into your mind. “Oh! Noelle,” you exclaimed when you remembered. “Wait, they’re upset I’m dating her?” 

“Yes… she doesn’t have the best control in magic. Which is fine. We are working on it after all,” Vanessa said. “You were even helping her out. She also is practically shunned by her house or something like that and that’s why your parents disapprove of your relationship.” 

“I see,” you said. You recalled yesterday’s events which are the only memory you had at the moment. You remembered how happy she was to see you and when you recall the way she hugged you, it made you blush a little. 

“What? I guess the body can remember your love for her,” Vanessa smiled as she poked your cheeks, making your face heat up more.

“The food is ready,” Charmy exclaimed as she brought in stacks on stacks of food. “These are all your favorite foods! Eat up!” 

The three of you talked together over the memories you shared. Most of them involved Vanessa when she was drunk, which she did not remember herself. It was Charmy who was able to recall all of this. Asta eventually joined in on the conversation as well. He had some pretty wacky, wild, and funny stories about the missions you, him, and Noelle went on. 

“...I think that mission was also the mission where you and Noelle started dating,” Asta mused as he tried to recall the order of events. “Yeah… Noelle was blushing so hard on the return home, I thought she had a fever. But it turns out you actually kissed her!” 

Vanessa started laughing while Charmy munched away. “Oh, I remembered that! The poor girl was a stuttering mess when you guys came back,” she smiled. 

You could not help but blush as you thought of you kissing her. You had no idea you were so confident and bold, but you guessed you were to be kissing a Silva. _ Kissing a Silva? How am I not dead? _

“I wonder when I’ll see her,” you wondered out loud by mistake. 

“Hmmm? Probably after you come back from your family,” Vanessa answered. “She… needs some time.” 

“I see, so she’s really hurt,” you murmured. You could not help but feel upset at yourself for hurting her, though it was really out of your control. 

“Don’t worry (Y/N),” Charmy said. “She will come around.” 

\----------------------------

The next day, after spending all afternoon talking to all the Black Bulls members, your parents came to take you home. You could not help but feel the dread take over your body as they made subtle rude remarks about the other Black Bulls members. You still didn’t see Noelle, much to your disappointment. However, just as you were about to leave, she suddenly came out of the group and hugged you in front of your parents. 

“I’ll be waiting,” was all she said. 

You hugged her back, feeling butterflies in your stomach and a warm sensation build up within you. Her arms felt like home and you did not want to let her go. But good things must come to an end and Noelle broke the hug, giving you a small smile that made you feel breathless. 

_ Right, she is my girlfriend… but god, she’s so cute. _

“Come on, (Y/N). There’s no need to hang around this… this person any longer,” your mother said while grabbing your shoulder and pushing you away from Noelle. You looked back at Noelle, who had on a sad expression and you could not help but worry about her. 

“Don’t worry, Noelle! I will come back to you,” you called out to her. She looked at you again and smiled, making your heart beat fast before your mother threw you into the portal she had opened. (This is where you realized that she had spatial magic). 

On the other side of the portal, two people were waiting for you. One was a woman who seemed to be older than you and the other was a younger boy. They dressed in similar clothing as you did. _ Ah, these must be my siblings. _

“It’s time to jog up some memories,” said your older sister. 

_ I have a feeling this is going to be a pain. _

\-----------------------

Your family is the worst. After spending almost two weeks and a half with them, some of your memories came back to you. They were mostly of your family and it upsets you that these memories were very much unpleasant just like their company throughout the weeks. It was now time for you to go back to the Black Bulls base (by the request of the Wizard King due to the fact you begged him to make your parents take you back). 

“Must you go back to that poor excuse of a squad,” your mother asked. “They’re so uncivilized and dirty… it’s no place for a royal like yourself. And despite that poor excuse of a royal being there, it’s still no place for someone like you,” she remarked. 

“Listen, mother. I clearly have spent a lot of time with the Black Bulls. It’s only right I spend some time with them in my current state too,” you tried to explain to her, eager for her to open up the portal so you get skedaddle out of here. “Besides… not all my memories are back. I’m sure they can help bring the rest of them before I…” you trailed off, not wanting to admit that you’ll die soon. 

Your mother understood how dire your situation was and opened a portal to the Black Bulls base with a sigh. “Fine. Head to that dump. However, if your memories aren’t back by the last day before your death, I’m bringing you back home. I’m not letting you die in that filth,” she remarked. 

You happily jumped into the portal without saying goodbye to your family and ran inside the base before your mother had the chance to drag you back into the portal. You were greeted by the sounds of Luck and Magna fighting around the base, a passed out Vanessa, and Charmy munching away. You smiled as you felt more at home. Being with your family made you realize the Black Bulls was where your heart was set and realize they were your true family, despite not being blood-related. 

Asta ran beside you, busy sweeping the floor. He did a double-take when he saw your feet. “(Y/N)! You’re back,” he exclaimed, catching everyone’s attention. 

“(Y/N)!” Everyone exclaimed, running over to you and tackling you to the ground. You hit your head against the ground and groaned at the weight. 

“Everyone… please. I’m dying,” you tried to say as you struggled to breathe. Suddenly, your head began to hurt and not because you hit it. It was because a memory was coming back to you. You suddenly remembered the many times you were tackled in the past after going on missions for so long. These tackles were given by Noelle. Sometimes you would have tackled someone to the ground after not seeing them for a long time and joined in for a group tackle when Captain Yami was gone for a while. 

Everyone got off of you and helped you up. You smiled as you recall the memory. 

“Do you remember everything,” Charmy asked with a mouth full of food. 

“Unfortunately, no. The memories I was able to jog up were about my family… but they are so unpleasant,” you admitted. “However, I just had a memory of you guys… so I think I am making progress…” _ But not fast enough, _you thought to yourself as you realized you had a week left before time was up. 

“Hey, (Y/N), fight me to the brink of death so we can jog up some memories,” Luck said, doing punching motions with his creepy smile. 

You smiled at him. "I don't think so," you said. "Where is Noelle?" 

"She will be back," Vanessa answered. "She went out to get something. She'll be excited to see you, though! I know she's been eager to get you back here." 

You nodded your head and continued the conversation with the Bulls. You had about a week and a half left as your mind ate itself due to the lack of memory. You were scared that nothing will be able to bring your memories back and that you will die by the end of the month. There were so many things you wanted to do despite not having your memories and yet there was so little time. 

By nightfall, Noelle came back. You had waited by the door, though it seemed like no one noticed the glances you gave at the door in hopes of seeing her. Your eyes lit up when you saw her and your heart began to beat at a rapid pace. One could say you were falling in love with Noelle all over again. 

"Welcome back, Noelle," you greeted her when she closed the door. 

You swore you saw Noelle's jaw drop as she came running towards you. "You're back," she smiled with a sparkle in her eyes. 

"I am, but unfortunately I don't have all my memories back," you told her. 

"What," she asked. "B-but you told me welcome…" 

"Yes I did," you said, not understanding why the welcome was of importance. 

"You always waited for me by the door and greeted me like that when I came back," Noelle said quietly, looking away from you with sad eyes. You felt as if you'd just got stabbed by multiple knives as you realized you had hurt her. "...I thought you remembered…" she whispered. 

You had no idea what bravery you had reached within you, but you grabbed both of Noelle's hand and brought them close to you. "Noelle," you said, catching the silver-haired girl's attention. "Please help me," you begged. "You are my girlfriend, right? Maybe if we recreate important events in our relationship that will be able to help me jog my memories back. So could you please help me?" 

You saw a blush creep on Noelle's face and you honestly found it so cute. Your eyes traveled down to her lips and you blushed as the thought of kissing them crossed your mind. 

"F-fine. I'll help," she said in the end. "O-only because you are important to the squad and all," she rambled on. 

You couldn't help but smile widely at her false statement. "It's totally not because you are my lover," you mused. 

"Absolutely not," she stuttered. 

You let go of her hands and placed one of yours on top of her head. "I know this is hard for you, so thank you for helping me," you said. You noticed her face become cherry tomato red as she looked deeply into your eyes. 

Noelle grabbed your hand from her head and held it tightly. "Let's go to the roof," she said with much hope in her eyes. 

'Why," you asked as she began to pull you away from the main entrance hall and into the hallway. 

"You always liked to see the stars and tell me all about the constellations," Noelle explained. "Maybe if we see them, you can remember something," she said. You noticed there was a faint blush on her cheeks. 

You and Noelle eventually made it to the roof and you were amazed by the number and twinkling stars in the sky. Your breath was taken away by the sheer beauty of the night sky. "Ah, that's the big dipper," you pointed in the sky so Noelle can see. 

"Yes, it is. You told me that was your favorite constellation as a kid," Noelle smiled. 

"Oh, that's Orion. See, you can see Orion by his belt," you said again. 

"Orion? Where? I don't see it," Noelle said. 

You grabbed Noelle by her shoulder and brought her closer to you so you can show her. "See those three planets that are aligned? That is the belt of Orion. You can see it's hand sticking out with a bow. Do you see it," you exclaimed. 

Noelle couldn't help but blush at the proximity. You still held onto her, causing her heart to race, barely catching any of the words you were saying. You looked down at Noelle to see if she saw it, but you ended up being memorized by her pink eyes. You wanted to lean in and… kiss her, but you looked away and dropped your hand from her shoulder. Your face heated up as you felt embarrassed by the act._ She's my girlfriend, right? But I don't remember what our boundaries are. _

Frustrated, you decide to head back to your room. "Thank you for reminding me of my love for the night sky. I enjoyed my time here," you said. "I'm really tired so I think I will go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Noelle's heart pounded against her chest as she saw your retreating figure. She was a little disappointed your memories didn't come back and it hurt her, but she was determined and so she planned on doing little dates with you until you could remember… or until you died. 

The next couple of days, Noelle took you to places where the two of you have been. There was a day when Noelle took you to the ice cream shop at the castle town, claiming it was your favorite one in all of Clover. You ordered what seemed the most appetizing to you and according to Noelle, that was your favorite one from the shop. “Let me guess, your favorite ice cream is rocky road,” you said. You noticed her blush. “Oh, I guess right, huh?” 

“D-did you get your memories back,” Noelle asked. There was so much hope in her eyes that it made your heart hurt by shaking your head. Her eyes soon changed to the look of disappointment as she tried to play it off. You reached out for her hand that was placed on the table and you used your thumb to rub circles as you held it, causing her to blush. 

“Don’t worry, Noelle. I’m sure I’ll get them back,” you smiled. However, you were beginning to get worried as well. You had one more day left and while you had some memories back, the majority weren’t there in your head. 

“(Y/N), tomorrow I’ll take you to our favorite spot,” Noelle said quietly as she looked down at her hand that was being held by yours. “Whenever we went on dates… that’s where we stopped by before we went to bed.” 

You smiled at her. “I look forward to it,” you said. 

And so, the next day came. You woke up earlier than usual as your nerves began to kick in. _ My mother might come by. _You quickly got out of bed and tried to find Noelle’s room, accidentally waking up Charmy instead when you knocked on the wrong door. She helped you find Noelle’s room. 

“Who is it? Can’t you see I’m trying to get my beauty sleep,” Noelle asked from the other side of the door. 

“Noelle? It’s me, (Y/N),” you said. You heard a loud thump from the other side of the room followed by some curses from Noelle. You couldn’t help but give a small chuckle when she opened the door to reveal her messy bed head. “Good morning, sleeping beauty,” you teased as Noelle’s face turned red. 

“I-I see the name wasn’t forgotten,” Noelle murmured. 

“Noelle, get me out of here,” you said. “My mother is coming to pick me up to take me home but I don’t want to go back. If I can’t remember by tonight, I want to at least be here with you and the Bulls. This is my home…” you trailed off as you felt your heart begin to hurt. You grabbed Noelle’s hand and brought it closer to you. “Noelle, I want to be with you in my final moments.” You felt like crying but you held your tears back. Your eyes were filled with determination despite the fear that raged within you like a mana tornado that rampaged through a field. 

“(Y/N)...” Noelle began to say as she felt her heart race. “Give me a minute to get ready.” 

You couldn’t help but smile at her. “Thank you, Noelle,” you said. Unconsciously, you leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead. You felt your face heat up and you let go of Noelle’s hand as her face turned red again. “S-sorry,” you murmured as you looked away, your heart pounding against your chest as it tried to get out. 

“N-no worries,” Noelle said. “I-It’s not like you haven’t done it before,” she murmured. “Anyways, I’m going to change!” She practically slammed the door in your face and you couldn’t help but smile as you remembered the warmth of her skin on your lips. Suddenly, you felt your head begin to hurt. You clutch onto your head and you begin to concentrate on your breathing, hoping to ease the pain. As if a scratched film was playing in your head, a piece of your memory was coming back and you could tell it was from the mission where you had first kissed Noelle. 

You ended up sliding down to the floor and had curled up into a fetal position. You heard Noelle’s door open and you begin to wonder how long you’ve been in pain as she got down and began to shake you. “(Y/N)! Are you okay!? Please answer me,” Noelle asked. You reached out to her and buried your face into her chest as you tried to find comfort. She wrapped her arms around you. 

“I-it hurts, but it’ll… pass,” you managed to say. And then as it came, the pain went away, leaving behind a sweet memory of the first kiss. You had stopped shaking, but you felt a little exhausted. You didn’t realize you were gripping tightly onto Noelle’s Black Bull robe until you began to let go of it. Noelle grabbed onto your shoulders and looked into your eyes with determination. It made you blush as her face got closer to yours. 

‘(Y/N), I won’t let you die,” Noelle said. “I’ll find a way to get your memories today. Come!” Noelle got up and pulled you up with her. Without ever letting go of your hand, the two of you ran through the halls until you made it outside. “You’ll have to drive there, but I’ll tell you where to go,” she smiled. “Let’s go before they see us!” 

\--------------

Yami was irritated by your mother who created a storm at the Black Bulls’ base. It was noon and she came to pick you up since your memories were still gone. “I refuse to let (Y/N) die in a dump like this,” she yelled into the hall. No one paid much attention to her as this was the tenth time she had declared this statement. 

“Good for you, but (Y/N)’s not here,” Yami said as he tried to get back to reading the newspaper. 

“Then bring (Y/N) here,” your mother snarled. 

“I don’t know where (Y/N) is,” Yami said. 

“Then find (Y/N)!” Your mother yelled. 

Yami set the paper down and stood up. “Alright misses, this is no place for civilians. Off you go,” Yami said as he gently pushed your mother out of the door. “Come back tomorrow!” He added before slamming the door in her face. “Yo Finral, make sure she doesn’t come back in here,” Yami ordered. 

“Y-yes, sir!” 

“How nice of you to cover for Noelle and (Y/N),” Vanessa mused before taking a swing of her bottle. 

“Tch, I ain’t covering for no one,” Yami said as he grabbed his newspaper again. “Now, quit yapping, all of you!” 

\-----------------

Nightfall came. Noelle had taken you to many beautiful places that you two had visited in the past. They were mostly points of interest throughout Clover. However, no memories came back to you besides the one from the morning. You and Noelle felt defeated and made your way back to the base. Neither one of you said a word as you slowly descended in front of the door. As soon as your feet touch, the door busted open and the rest of the Bulls came out running towards the two of you. 

“Did you get your memories back!?” Asta asked. 

“No,” you answered quietly. You looked at the watch on your wrist and saw there was only twenty-five minutes before midnight. Your mouth went dry as you realized you only had twenty-five minutes left to live. 

The lively group slowly descended into despair as they realized you were going to die soon. Your gaze fell to your feet as you were ashamed to look at their sad faces. “I may not remember, but I can feel it in my heart that you all made me feel welcome and for that, I thank you,” you began to say. 

_ 11:38 _

“Thank you all. Please don’t ever change,” you smiled at them. When you saw their faces, tears were in everyone's eyes (except for Yami’s but you could tell he was distressed as well). You turned your head to Noelle and saw she also had tears in her eyes, except she was quietly sobbing to herself. You felt your heart break. _ Why can’t I remember!? _

_ 11:40 _

Noelle wiped her tears and grabbed your hand. “Come with me,” she said. She pulled you in the opposite direction from the base and into the woods. Eventually, the two of you made it to the edge of the cliff that was lit by the full moon. You were in awe by the view of the landscape that was kissed by the moonlight in the quiet summer’s night. 

_ 11:45 _

You began to feel anxiety take over as you saw there were only fifteen minutes left. You heard some rustling by the bushes that separated the clearing the two of you were in and the woods. For some reason, you couldn’t help but think the Bulls were eavesdropping. 

You felt a pair of hands touch your cheeks gently. Your attention was brought back to Noelle who looked at you with sad eyes. “You wanted to be with me in your final moments, right,” she asked. You nodded your head. Your hands went over hers as you leaned in more into her touch. “(Y/N), I never said this often to you, but I love you. I love you so much,” she declared as she screwed her eyes shut. A faint color of pink dusted her cheeks. “I am so sorry I couldn’t help bring back your memories. I’m sorry I failed you… I’m sorry,” tears began to fall from her pink eyes. Her hands fell from her hold on your cheeks as she began to clutch the collar of your outfit. 

_ 11:50 _

Ten more minutes. Your heart pumped rapidly as you became more hyper-aware of your surroundings. You were aware of the faint breeze that caressed your hair, the sound of the crickets that played its lullaby, the fireflies that danced across the air, the smell of Noelle’s floral perfume that was carried by the breeze and gently kissed your nose. 

“I don’t want you to go,” Noelle said in between her cries. “I love you so much.” 

_ 11:55 _

"Noelle," you began to say. "Kiss me." 

"W-what," she questioned, feeling completely flustered by your request. 

"You're my lover, right? Or so that's what I have been told… and to break the curse, I need to feel strong emotions, right? So kiss me," you said. You felt your cheeks heat up the more times you told her that. Your heartbeat fast against your chest in anticipation of the kiss. You looked at her eyes for an answer, noticing her flushed cheeks. You realized your request was sudden, but you had just remembered Marx’s words. The only way to break the curse is to do something that had strong feelings associated with it. 

"W-well you were always the one who initiated the kiss," Noelle managed to say. 

"Did I," you mused. 

"B-but I'll do it first," she said. Noelle got closer to you. You were so caught up in her pink eyes that you were surprised when she leaned in and pressed her lips against yours. 

You slowly melted into the kiss. You didn't realize lips could be so soft and Noelle's lips were softer and smoother than silk. You kissed her back, which caused her to sigh and cupped your face into her hands, deepening the kiss. You felt your face become very hot as you felt the kisses become desperate from her end. You wrapped your arms around her waist, bringing her closer to you and clutched onto her clothes for dear life and you felt a wave of love overtake your body. For once, everything felt right and at home and you could not be more than happy to be kissing Noelle. 

_ 11:59 _

Suddenly in the back of your mind, you felt like a gate opened. You pulled back, much to Noelle's disappointment, and winced as your head began to throb. Noelle noticed this and began to get worried. "(Y/N), are you okay," she asked. 

"My head… it hurts," you managed to say. When you closed your eyes, you saw everything. You saw all your memories flow through back into your head from wherever it was sealed up. You remembered the first time you kissed Noelle and the first date, your rough relationship with your family, the Black Bulls, the Wizard King, everything. You fell to the ground and clutched your head as the pain climax. 

"(Y/N), are you okay," Noelle asked again as she squatted down to your level. She brought you in closer to her and you wrapped your arms around her and set your head down on her shoulder as the pain continued. You couldn't speak. The pain was too much and honestly, you thought you were gonna die. 

"Is she okay," you heard Asta cry out. You opened your eyes and briefly saw the Black Bulls emerging from the woods. They all had worried looks on their faces. 

"S-someone help (y/n)!" Noelle cried out as she hugged you tightly. 

"N-Noelle, I love you," you whispered as you felt yourself slip in and out of consciousness. 

_ 12:00 _

A red light engulfed you and you felt the pain spread throughout your body. Black markings appeared on your skin, but they slowly left your body as the pain began to dissipate. The red light got brighter that you had to close your eyes and then suddenly, it got dark. You were still aware, so you opened your eyes and saw that you were still here in Noelle’s arms. You looked at your clock and saw the time. 

_ 12:02 _

It was the next day. You were still alive. “My memories… they’re back!” You exclaimed with a wide smile. You looked up at Noelle who had begun to cry and she wrapped her arms around you. 

“Y-You idiot! I hate you,” she cried but hugged you tightly and buried her face into your chest. 

“I’m sorry I cost you a lot of distress,” you smiled. You placed a kiss on her head and hugged her tightly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, you idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot for this one-shot will probably be applied to other characters since I thought of multiple characters that can fit in it. But I'm not sure yet.
> 
> I hoped you liked it! 
> 
> ꒰∗´꒳`꒱


	2. Lumiere Silvamillion Clover - Magic Tool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (p/n) means pronoun, so add the pronoun you identify with!

When Licht met the humans, it was during the beginning of spring. At the time he saved the human princess, you were making a flower crown for Fana as Licht and Rhya talked about things. You couldn’t remember what since you weren’t paying attention to them. You were just absently weaving the stems together. 

“(Y/N), you’re out of it today, did something happen,” Licht asked when you had not spoken a word earlier that day. 

“Hm?” You didn’t hear Licht at first, so he repeated his question. “Oh, no. Nothing happened. I just… I’m just in my moods, you know,” you tried to explain to him. 

“I see. Well, if you need something, let me know,” he smiled. 

You smiled at Licht just to get him off your tail. And he was for the rest of the day as he ended up preoccupied with the two humans. You hid above in the tree with your unfinished flower crown as you tried your best to get a glimpse of the humans. You had never seen one and you were curious about them yet afraid at the same time. 

The leaves on the tree were still flowers that were slowly becoming leaves, so they weren’t able to hide you well from them as you had liked. “Ah, (Y/N), I see you’re up there,” Licht called out. You practically jumped in your spot, losing your grip on the branch as you began to fall from the tree. _ Oh no, _you thought to yourself as you closed your eyes, bracing for the impact of the ground, clinging tightly to the flower crown. 

However, you felt a pair of arms wrap around you. You hesitantly opened your eyes and saw a pair of blue eyes looking at you with worry. You felt a blush creep on your face as you realized he was a human. 

“Are you okay,” the human asked. 

You were honestly very shocked. You didn’t realize the two of you landed. You were still staring at the man with wide eyes and too caught up in his appearance that you didn’t notice Licht running towards you with the human woman behind him. 

“Thank you for saving (Y/N),” Licht began to say. He had tapped your shoulder, which was how you snapped back into reality. You jumped out of the human’s arms and ran behind Licht, grabbing onto his arm as you blushed madly when you realized the human touched you. Licht laughed and put his hand on your head. “(Y/N) can be a little bit distracted sometimes,” he said which caused you to turn redder. 

“N-no I’m not,” you murmured in your defense. You saw the human man put his hand out towards you and smile. 

“I’m Lumiere. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” the human man said. 

You stared at the hand as you tried to figure out why he was holding it out for. _ Does he want the flower crown I am making for Fana? _ You looked up at his face and noticed he was already wearing a gold crown. _ Are humans really greedy? _

“Aren’t you going to shake his hand,” Licht asked. 

“Huh,” you asked him. “What is that?” 

“Ah, I guess I did just teach it to you, Licht,” the human man said. “A handshake is how we greet each other.” 

_ Oh, thank god. I thought he wanted the flower crown, _you thought as you let go on your grip on Licht’s arm and stepped out more. “I-I’m (Y/N),” you hesitantly said as you extended your free hand. 

“(Y/N)? That’s a pretty name,” the human man said. 

You felt your head explode and your legs became jiggly when he took your hand into his for the handshake. You noticed his smile widened and you felt like you wanted the ground to swallow you up or that mana tornado to form again to take you away from here. 

For the remaining time that the humans talked to Licht, you couldn’t help but look over to the human man. _ He said his name is Lumiere, right? _ You looked over to his sister. _ Yeah, they’re siblings. They look alike. _Eventually, the humans left, leaving you with Licht. 

“They seem nice,” Licht commented, looking towards you, but you didn’t hear him. You were still looking at the retreating figure of the man. You subconsciously put your hand over your heart as you felt it thump loudly against your chest. “Oh? Were you scared,” Licht asked. 

“N-no,” you cried out, causing Licht to laugh. 

“Then why did you put your hand over your heart like that,” Licht asked. 

You looked down at your hand and saw it was over your heart. You gasped and quickly put your hand on your side. “I-I don’t know,” you exclaimed. 

He ruffled up your hair. “There’s no need to be worried. I think they are honest,” he said. 

“You seem to be fond of them,” you commented. It took him by surprise that he had a slight blush appearing on his creamy cheeks. 

“You think so,” he asked. 

“I know you talked to the brother a lot, but I saw the eyes you were giving to the sister,” you smiled as you nudged him. 

“I-it’s not like that,” he said. 

“Sure,” you smiled. You looked down at the flower crown. You noticed you had crushed some of the flowers. _ Oh no! I must have accidentally done it when I fell. _You began to walk back to where Rhya was now with Patri, who had a bag of flowers for you to weave by your request since Rhya refused to do it. 

“What about you? You were blushing madly whenever Lumiere talked to you,” Licht said, making you stop in your tracks. 

“I-it was because he’s a human,” you said in your defense. 

“Is that so,” he smiled, but you knew that smile well enough. He was so not believing your statement, which caused you to storm off and take the flowers from Patri without muttering thanks. 

\----------------

Lumiere and Tetia came back a week later. At first, Licht and Lumiere talked to each other, making you socialize with Tetia. It was tough for you because you had no idea what to talk to her about. “Do you want to perhaps make a flower crown,” you asked her. 

“I would like to, but I’m afraid I don’t know how to make one,” Tetia said. 

“Oh, well, I can show you. Maybe you can make some for your human friends,” you said. You were actually excited as you pulled out the basket full of flowers that you again asked Patri to collect. You began to show Tetia how to weave the stems together. “...sometimes I put it on my head to try to measure it out, but sometimes that fails. Patri over there has a big ass head.” 

Tetia laughed but tried her very best to mimic your moves. Of course, she couldn’t produce a flower crown on your level. After all, she was just learning and you had years of experience. “These flower crowns, do they mean anything for the elves,” she asked. 

“Well, we usually make them for the people we hold dear to our hearts. I usually make them for my closest friends or people I really cherish,” you answered. For some reason, Lumiere came into your mind and you quickly shook your head as you tried to get him out. 

“Is everything okay,” Tetia asked. 

“Ah, yes! My mind was just wondering off,” you sheepishly laughed. 

“Ah, (Y/N)! Tetia! We’re finished talking here,” Lumiere exclaimed as he walked next to Licht. You couldn’t help but notice how short Lumiere looked next to Licht and that amused you. Lumiere gave you a warm smile, which made your heart skip beats as you remembered the way he held you last week. 

“Look at what (Y/N) taught me! Although it’s not done well, I did it,” Tetia said to her brother. Lumiere seemed happy and you looked over to Licht just to see him also radiate. 

“(Y/N), thank you for teaching my sister how to make flower crowns,” Lumiere said. 

“Yes, (Y/N)! Thank you,” she smiled. 

“O-oh it’s nothing,” you said as you blushed madly and looked down at their feet. 

“Why don’t you two come back on Friday for dinner with the other elves,” Licht asked. “(Y/N) is cooking that day, so the food will be great!” 

You had just gotten confidence at looking at Lumiere and Tetia when Licht said that. You had to look away to avoid having your face turn red. “I-I’m not that good,” you murmured. “I just do my best when making a meal.” 

“That must be what makes it good,” Lumiere said. “You put your heart into your work and it shows.” 

You lost. Your face was now completely red and you had to hide your face behind your hands. “N-no it’s not like that,” you began to say, but you felt Licht put his hand on top of your head to ruffle up your hair. 

“You’re on point with that statement, Lumiere,” Licht laughed. “Anything (Y/N) crafts always comes out spectacular.” 

“I look forward to the dinner then,” Lumiere said. “Tetia, you’ll probably have to come without me if you plan to leave earlier. I will have to finish some things on that day before I make my way here,” he said to his sister. 

“Right,” she agreed. 

You removed your hands from your face and saw the two humans smiling. _ They seem excited, _ you thought to yourself as your heart calmed down. It honestly made you even more determined to make a better meal than you normally would. _ I can’t let the humans down either. _

And so your quest of the week was to gather ingredients for the grand meal. You spent a day just thinking about what meal to make for Friday and it didn’t help that you were so indecisive. Again, you, Licht and Rhya were sitting on the meadow, talking about what Licht and Lumiere conversed the other day. 

“...we had an idea of making magic items together to help both the humans and elves,” Licht said. “Maybe we can make one that can help (Y/N) control (p/n) lava magic. Right, (Y/N)?” 

You were brought back to the conversation, not really catching what Licht was saying. “W-what,” you questioned. 

Rhya laughed. “Get your head out of the clouds (Y/N) or else you’ll get burned,” Rhya said. 

Licht repeated what he had asked you. You indeed had difficulty controlling your magic as it seems to go all over the place when you set it off. When you and Licht got your grimoires, you were the first to test out the spells in the book but lost control and ended up burning a building down. Licht had to control you and get water mages to put out the fire and lava. After that incident, you never opened your grimoire or used your magic. 

You looked down at your hands and sighed. “It would be nice to be able to control it,” you murmured. “I haven’t used my magic since the ceremony…”

“We have been talking about making an item that can help you to control your magic. Lumiere is the tinker between the two of us, so you’ll need to talk to him about it in more detail,” Licht said. 

You felt your face heat up a little at the thought of you talking to Lumiere. “I-I see. I’ll bring it up to him next time I see him,” you managed to say but quickly felt like digging your own grave when you stuttered. 

“Oh? Does (Y/N) have a crush on the human,” Rhya began to tease you when he noticed a dust of red on your cheeks. Your cheeks quickly turned to crimson as he laughed. 

"S-shut up, Rhya. It's not like that," you exclaimed.

Not believing your statement, Rhya laughed. "Our little (Y/N) has a crush on the human prince. How adorable." 

"Oi, oi, Licht over here has a crush on the human princess," you said, bringing his attention away from you. Licht was now blushing as you outed him. 

"Licht, really," Rhya asked. "My, pretty soon we'll start having hybrids here," he said as he laid down on the grass. 

Now both you and Licht turned red. You grabbed your grimoire and slapped Rhya with it. “I-idiot,” you cried out in embarrassment. 

\----------------

It was Friday. Tetia came by herself around noon, which you thought was early but when you saw her and Licht talking together by a tree, you understood why. _ I have a feeling those two will get together, _you thought to yourself as you carried a basket full of fruits that Charla gave to you inside your home. You left the door open to signal to the elves anyone was welcome to come in to keep you company or to help you. 

Patri was the first to stop by. You were peeling the skin off the clementines and motioned the young boy to come over when he was hesitant to walk in. “Good afternoon, Patri. How are you,” you asked him. 

“I’m fine,” he replied. “Are those for tonight’s dinner?” 

“Yes! Well… it’s for tonight’s dessert. I’ll make dinner around three,” you said. “It’ll be done by six.” 

Patri nodded his head. “Do you need help?” 

“Please,” you said. You handed him a couple of clementines and he began to help you peel them off. 

“(Y/N)... what do you think about the two humans,” Patri asked. 

You didn’t realize it, but your mind had wandered off, but you barely caught the last part of what Patri was asking. “What,” you asked. “What about humans?” 

“Y’know, the human princess and prince,” he said. 

“Well… I haven’t interacted with them much, but from my experiences with them, they are nice and very generous,” you said as you thought about Lumiere. A faint smile appeared on your face. 

“So what Rhya said is true. You like the human prince,” Patri mused. 

“I-I do not,” you exclaimed. “I just think he’s kind.” 

“Sure,” he said. “Well, it seems like Licht likes the human princess…” 

You couldn’t help but notice the boy sounded a little disappointed. “What, are you upset about him liking the human woman,” you asked. 

“N-no. I just don’t trust humans,” Patri said. “They’re greedy and evil.” 

“Now Patri, you can’t just generalize a race. You wouldn’t like it if the humans generalized us now would you,” you said. “Besides, there can be some who are like that, but then you have your nice humans like these two. Open up a little.” 

Patri pouted. “Fine. Only because everyone seems to trust them,” he murmured. 

The two of you continued to work on the meal and when it was done, Patri left with his cousin Ratri. You were left alone in the kitchen as you began to prep the dinner, alone with your thoughts as they would go to the human prince. Unconsciously, you put your hand over your heart as you took note that it was beating fast at the thought of Lumiere. 

“It smells delicious,” Lumiere said. 

You turned your head to the side and noticed the human prince was right next to you, leaning against the counter. You yelled and jumped from your spot as you noticed the proximity between the two of you. 

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Lumiere said. “I came in because Licht told me your open door meant anyone is welcomed in.” 

“Ah… yes, that is true,” you said as you tried to catch your breath. “But that doesn’t allow you to sneak up on me!” 

Lumiere smiled. “This is the first time you have spoken to me without stuttering,” he said. 

“W-well that’s because I’m upset,” you said as your face got warm. 

“Do you need help? I’m not much of a cook but I can offer a hand,” Lumiere said. 

“Well… if you say so,” you murmured. You began to direct him to the spice rack and he handed you all the things needed to finish up the dinner. “Licht told me you two talked about creating a magic tool that will help me control my magic,” you said as you stared down at the pot. “Why are you willing to help me…” 

“Why not,” he asked. “It’s something you have struggled with since you got your grimoire. You need help and I’m willing to lend a hand.”

“B-but my lava magic only brings destruction when I use it,” you began to say. 

“But lava holds a lot of minerals that help bring life to earth,” Lumiere said. He got closer to you and cupped your face into his hands. “In a way, it’s magic that can bring life.” 

Your cheeks became hot at the sudden touch. You wanted to cover your face. You wanted the ground to swallow you. You wanted _ something _to come and take you away from him because you were embarrassed. You could feel Lumiere’s soft breaths hit your face gently. 

"I'm going to help you be able to use your magic. I'm determined to help you," he said. 

Your heart pounded against your chest as if the rumbling sound of thunder was close by. You noticed Lumiere's cheeks had a dust of pink. His eyes widened and he let go of you. "My apologies," he said. He cleared his throat. "What do you say? Can I make a magic item for you? You're going to have to help me a little." 

The thought of being able to control your magic brought you joy. You had been a little jealous of everyone else because they were able to control their magic whereas you had to lock your magic away for the safety of others. "Yes!" You answered as you imagined yourself finally able to use your magic. 

"Perfect. I'll come by every day to create an item for you," Lumiere smiled. 

_ WHAT!? _

\----------------

It was Monday and Lumiere was at your house after he had finished talking to Licht. He had some gadgets in his hands and a smile on his face. "Good afternoon! Ready to tinker," he asked. 

"Come on in! I set up the attic to be a workspace for you if that is okay," you said. 

"That is perfectly fine," he said. You showed him to the attic and helped him carry his gadgets. Immediately, Lumiere settled down and began to work on a metal object that had no form at all.

“If you need anything, I’ll be downstairs,” you told Lumiere. However, he didn’t respond. _ He must be like me in that he concentrates a lot on his work that he ends up shutting the world around him, _you thought as you saw his figure. You gave him a smile before heading down to your living room to create a painting for Lira. 

Eventually, nightfall came, much to your surprise. You realized neither you nor Lumiere left the projects you two worked on. You set the bush down and enjoyed a moment to appreciate what you created for Lira before you realized your stomach was rumbling. _ Oops. I forgot to take a break and eat. And it seems like the human prince did as well. _You decided to walk up to the attic, knocking on the door first before entering. “Lumiere, are you hungry,” you asked as you walked in, only to see he was assiduously working on his project. “Lumiere?” 

“Hmmm?” He managed to mutter, not turning around to see you. 

“Are you hungry,” you repeated. _ It seems like I’m taking my own medicine, _you thought to yourself as you realized Lumiere was mirroring your usual actions, a drop of sweat falling down your face as you smiled at him when he didn’t say anything. “Hey,” you said, trying to get his attention but that didn’t work, so you walked over to him and placed your hand on his head. He flinched, but looked up, still energetic much to your surprise. “I asked if you were hungry,” you repeated. 

“Oh… I guess I am,” he smiled. 

“Take a break. I’ll make dinner for both of us,” you said. 

This had become a routine between the two of you. Lumiere would come every day by two to tinker with his gadgets from Mondays to Wednesdays. On Thursdays, you and he would travel to the coast to use the new magic item he created and test it out. On Fridays, he would come at random times, talk to Licht and work on magic items they were creating together in your home. Not that you mind. You liked the company. 

When Lumiere was tinkering away on those three days, you had to constantly nag him to drink water and eat. He very much ignored you most of the time until you put your hand on his head. “Lumiere. I’m serious. Take a break, eat food, drink water or I’ll pull you by the ear,” you threaten him for the very first time the third week he did this to you. 

Lumiere’s eyes widened and you saw him gulp before he set his tools down. However, by the fourth week, he didn’t pay attention to your first threat of pulling his ear, so you got upset at him and began to pull on his ear. “Ow, ow, ow,” Lumiere cried out. 

“You thought I was kidding. Take. A. Break. My magic is not going anywhere,” you huffed out as you let go of his ear. “Seriously, I don’t want your health to get worse,” you murmured. 

“Wow, (Y/N). I knew you had a tender heart for your friends, but I didn’t think you had a soft spot for me,” Lumiere smiled as he used the back of the chair to rest his arms and rest his head on top of it. He had a smirk plastered across his face which caused your heart to beat at a rapid pace. 

“J-just go downstairs and eat,” you managed to say. 

“And there’s the stutters that I missed,” he teased, causing you to blush in embarrassment. 

Thursdays were no better either. That’s when you and Lumiere got to know each other better as you two would converse on the way to the coast but Lumiere always found a way to make you blush and you could not tell if it was intentional or not. Eventually, five months had passed since Lumiere had started making magic tools to help you control your magic. Licht was even in a relationship with Tetia which you saw coming, earning 100 yuls from Rhya a month ago. 

“I created a magic tool that I think is fitting for you,” Lumiere said when you two were at the beach. The wind was strong here and the waves crashed on the sandy beach with strength. There was an area of cooled down, pitched black lava where you and he had previously used the other magic tools to test their durability, control, and comfort. The ones Lumiere had made before were too tacky or bulky for your taste (you, of course, broke this to him nicely because it always hurt you to say you didn’t like this to something someone created with blood, sweat, and tears). “I believe I have created the perfect tool based off of what you didn’t like and liked. I present to you this!” 

Lumiere brought out what seemed like a stick that was wide at the bottom but got skinnier as you went to the top, ending with a round tip. At the base of this stick was a round red crystal. The stick had carved swirls on it and a gold ring at its base. “Tada! What do you think,’ Lumiere smiled. 

“I think it’s cute,” you said. “But how am I supposed to use the stick?” 

“I like to call it a wand,” Lumiere corrected you. “Come here, I’ll show you!” 

Lumiere placed the wand in your hand and carefully guided your fingers around the bottom, thick portion of the wand. This caused your face to turn red, which Lumiere noticed. When he realized he was touching your hand, he jolted in his spot slightly and removed them with a sheepish laugh. “Now, aim for the ocean and use a spell in your grimoire,” Lumiere said. 

You felt your stomach turn in an uncomfortable way as the pit of anxiety grew within you. No matter how many times you have now used your magic, you were always a nervous mess. You were afraid to hurt Lumiere, despite his constant reassurance that you wouldn’t. 

“You can do it, (Y/N),” he encouraged you. 

You took a deep breath to calm your anxious heart, closing your eyes to concentrate. Your grimoire came out of your satchel, flipping its paged to the spell you had now used often to test out the magic tools. ** _Believe in yourself. You can do it!_ ** “Lava Magic: Strombolian Eruption.” 

A short burst of controlled lava flowed out of the tip of your wand. The trajectory even increased as it landed on a spot you were aiming in the ocean. Smoke rose as soon as the lava touched the water and the lava that ended up on the beach stopped flowing and stayed in its place. 

“The lava… I controlled it,” you managed to say in your state of shock. 

“You did it (Y/N)! You controlled your magic!” Lumiere cheered as he picked you up and spun you around in the air, much to your surprise. However, you laughed as you clung onto him for dear life, hoping he would not let you go. 

“You’re right! I did it!” You cried out.

After the little celebration, Lumiere set you down on the ground; his beautiful smile still plastered on his face as his eyes twinkled. You didn’t realize it until he tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear, but you were close to him. You felt your face heat up as you were caught in a gaze of blue, noticing the subtle change in Lumiere’s expression. One you had not seen before. You saw his gaze travel down a bit for a split second and before you knew it, he had leaned in and gently had his lips pressed against yours. 

You felt yourself tense up on your shoulders and your eyes fluttered open by his soft touch as you took a moment to process what was happening. Liking the soft buzzing feeling that spread throughout your body, you slowly melted into the kiss, tentatively deepening the gentle kiss just to feel the outline of his lips against your own. Lumiere placed both of his hands on your cheeks, bringing you closer to him. You hesitantly wrapped your arms around his waist and felt him give a soft sigh, causing your heart to do awful somersaults. 

You felt the cool air hit your burning cheeks as Lumiere pulled away, lingering close to you as you slowly opened your eyes to meet his dazed blue ones. You felt like he had stolen your breath and your heart as you tried to find a reason behind the kiss in his eyes, panting slightly. You noticed his ears were bright red and his cheeks had a dust of pink. 

"(Y/N), I love you," he confessed. 

You didn't know how, but your face became even hotter than ever before. You tried to process what he said but felt like your brain's fuse went out. "M-me?" You asked him. 

Lumiere chuckled. "Yes, you," he answered. 

Now you understand. It finally processed in your head and you realized Licht was right when he said you had a massive crush on him. You gave him a tender smile, one that made Lumiere's heart skip many beats. "I love you too," you responded. 

Lumiere smiled widen as he caressed your cheeks. "(Y/N), will you be my lover," he asked. 

"Well if you want to hear me nag about you eating food and drinking water, then yes," you laughed. "...I might annoy you though." 

Lumiere brought you into a hug as he laughed. "I don't mind. I'll love you either way and you make me happy," he said as he planted a kiss on your head. You wrapped your arms around him, smelling his sweet cologne. "Maybe one day, we can get married," he added. 

This caused your head to explode. Lumiere had to check your heartbeat to make sure you were still alive when you went quiet for a while. At his touch, you felt like he had revived you because you could now speak clearly. "M-m-marry me!?" You questioned. 

"Yes. I want to marry you," he said. "Not now, but whenever we are ready." 

"B-but I'm not royalty nor human," you began to protest. 

"But I love you," Lumiere said. "So I'll marry you one day." 

You felt your heart soar. A sudden urge to kiss him flowed through your body, so you brought him in for a kiss. This time it was easier to connect and was full of unapologetic love and full of confidence. You broke the kiss and gave Lumiere an Eskimo kiss. “Lumiere, I promise to say yes the day you propose,” you murmured against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then you died at the red wedding. RIP. 
> 
> I enjoy being reminded that Lumiere's favorite thing is to make clothes/fashion. I have no idea why lol.
> 
> ꒰∗´꒳`꒱


	3. Yuno - New Year's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's special!

You panicked as you realized the year was ending. You swore just yesterday it was only March and you had just gotten your grimoire, which you thought was the prettiest thing you have ever seen, not to toot your own horn. It was black with silver glitter covering the cover. The spine had stitched silver thread that swirled around the cover. It was a three-leaf clover. Nothing special compared to your crush, Yuno, who had the four-leaf grimoire. 

Captain Vangeance had given most of his squad a day off with the condition to be on standby in case something happened. But a few stayed behind in the headquarters since the fireworks of the capital were viewable just by looking from the towers. 

You walked around the hallways, looking for a particular brunette with amber eyes. Your heart was beating rapidly in anticipation as you were about to ask him if he wanted to go to town with you but you also prepared for Bell’s rants in your ear. 

You checked the Golden Dawn library first and saw him lying on the couch with a book, ignoring Bell’s constant cries and cheek pulls. You gave him a warm smile as you walked over to him. “Yuno, do you have the day off,” you asked him. 

Yuno looked up from the book. His amber eyes met yours and you swore you felt like you were about to choke on your saliva just by how he looked at you. “No. I’m staying here,” he replied. 

“A-ah, I see,” you tried to say without sounding disappointed. However, you noticed him raise an eyebrow in question and you mentally cursed yourself for stuttering. 

“Why did you ask,” Yuno questioned. 

“Well I just wanted to see if you wanted to go into town with me for the New Year’s Eve festival,” you explained. 

“Huh? Why would Yuno go with you? He has a date with me,” Bell cried out. 

“Bell, be quiet,” Yuno said. 

Bell blushed in embarrassment and “hmphed” her way out of the room. _ And then there were two _, you thought to yourself as you tried to keep your composure. 

“I’m sorry (Y/N) but I can’t go,” Yuno said. 

“I understand,” you said. “Well… do you mind some company,” you hesitantly asked him. You knew Klaus and Mimosa were gone by now. You had overheard Mimosa say she was going into town to meet with Asta and Noelle and Klaus… well, you don’t know where the mother of the group went. 

“No, I don’t mind,” Yuno said with the ghost of a smile. He scooted over, allowing room for you to sit down. 

“Did Captain Vangeance tell you to stay,” you asked him. 

“No. I asked if I could,” he answered nonchalantly. 

“Oh…” you murmured out. 

“I don’t mind being here. I can enjoy the new year in the comfort of this seat,” he stated. 

“You’re not wrong about that,” you said as you looked up at the decorated tile ceiling. 

You were disappointed that you weren’t going to have a moment with Yuno at the festival but you guessed you should have asked him ahead of time instead of last-minute about plans. 

“I heard some of the members who stayed here are planning to throw a little countdown here,” Yuno began to say. “Well… in the ballroom where the fireworks are viewable. Do you want to go to that?” 

“Well if you don’t mind…” you began to say but trailed off when you left like you were annoying him. 

“I don’t mind,” he said. 

“No seriously, you seemed comfortable here. We don’t need to go,” you said. Suddenly Yuno got up and got closer to you. You felt your hands get sweaty and you gulped as you could feel his breath hit your face softly. He had a nice scent of mint and freshness that hung around him. You just pray you smelled just as nice or at least decent. 

“We’re going,” he said with a determined look in his eyes. The only time you saw that look was when he announced that he wanted to become the Wizard King. Of course, everyone laughed but to be very honest, you believed him. After all, he has the strength to do so, just give him more time to refine his skills and to wise up (but then again, the current Wizard King acts like a child when it comes to magic) and Yuno is good to go. 

“Okay,” you agreed in the end. “But let me go to town first! I want to buy some sweets.” 

Yuno blinked for a moment before another faint smile appeared on his face. “Alright. Get me something too,” he said in a serious tone that sounded like he was trying to sound cool when he was joking. 

“Would you like glasses like mother,” you joked. You tried to mimic Yuno’s cool “handsome jerk” attitude but failed when you could not hold back your giggles. “S-sorry, I tried to be cool like you,” you said in between your laughs. 

Yuno gave a small smile as your laugh was music to his ears. “I’ll be waiting,” he said. 

\---------------

The town was packed with people but that didn’t stop you from your mission of getting sweets for yourself and Yuno. You pushed through the crowd, as you could see your prize at the end of the street. _ Should I get some for Bell, _ you wondered. _ Maybe that can help her calm down every time she sees me… _

Eventually, you made it to the stall where the sweets were being sold and waited in line. You looked down at the watch on your wrist and saw there was only 90 minutes before midnight. _ I hope I make it back in time, _ you thought as the line continued to move. Despite it being long, it was moving along pretty quickly but that still didn’t calm down your nerves. After all, you were a person who got anxious over time easily. _ If only I had time magic like the Wizard King. _

“Ah, (Y/N)! Hello, it’s good to see you here,” Mimosa called out to you, pulling you back to reality. 

“Mimosa! Why are you all alone? I thought you went with Asta and Noelle,” you asked her. 

“I’m on my way to get drinks for us,” Mimosa smiled. “Are you here with Yuno?” 

You felt your face suddenly get hot despite the cool weather. “Y-Yuno? W-why would you assume that!?” You exclaimed, surprising even yourself that your voice came out that loudly. 

“Oh… I thought he would be with you since-” Mimosa stopped talking as a faint blush appeared on her face. “Ah, I mean, I was just assuming,” she sheepishly laughed. “Well, I have to go get those drinks! See you later!” She said before running off, red in the face. 

_ Huh? That was weird, _you thought. 

“Next!” 

It was now your turn to buy sweets. You quickly told the vendor which sweets to put in the bag and paid for it. You used your broom to fly past the crowd and headed straight back to the Golden Dawn. 

_ And just in time too, _ you thought to yourself as you climbed up the stairs to the ballroom where you imagined Yuno was waiting for you. You saw the tall lad standing by the door to the balcony, not paying attention to the people before him. Bell was with him too and you swore you felt your soul sigh as you dreaded her complaints towards you. _ Maybe she’ll like me when I give her sweets. Wait! Do spirits even like sweets!? Do they even eat!? _

“Hey, Yuno,” you called out to him when you were near him. This brought him out of the train of thought and Bell’s attention towards you. You held up the colorful bag. “Look, I’ve brought the sweets and just in time too,” you smiled. 

Bell flew in front of you with a pout as she examined your face. You knew your face was turning red just by how hot it became. “Hmm…” was all the spirit said. 

“Bell, stop bothering (Y/N),” Yuno said. 

Bell sighed and went back to Yuno’s side. _ Huh? Bell would have said something snarky to me by now and since when has she obeyed Yuno like that, _you wondered. “A-anyways, Bell, I brought some for you if you want some,” you added hesitantly, hoping it wouldn’t upset her. 

Her ears perked up. “Sweets,” she asked. 

You nodded your head and held out the open back towards her. “Here. Grab as much as you like,” you offered. 

Bell went into the bag and before you knew it, she was out with two pieces of sweets and ran off somewhere. “Jeez, a thanks would be nice,” you muttered. You heard Yuno chuckle as he reached into the bag and grabbed a piece of sweet. 

“Oh… these are my favorite. How did you know,” Yuno asked as he popped one into his mouth. 

“You told me when we were on our first mission together,” you explained as you felt your face heat up. You were embarrassed that you could remember such a trivial fact just because you liked him a lot and so you hoped Yuno didn’t find that weird. “Its also my favorite…” you murmured. 

You hesitantly looked up to him and saw he was a faint smile on his face. “I’m glad you remembered,” he said. “Come. Let’s head to the balcony. It’s getting stuffy in here.” 

You followed Yuno to the balcony that had the view of the countryside. The view of the city was just on the left side, so the fireworks were still viewable. “(Y/N)... do you like me,” Yuno asked. 

You felt your breath caught up in your throat and you quickly looked away. You could feel Yuno looking at you and that only caused your cheeks to become hotter. “O-of course I do, you big idiot,” you stammered, mentally kicking yourself for stuttering. 

“I’m not referring to platonic relationships,” Yuno said, getting closer to you. 

“Oh crap, there’s five minutes before the new year!” Someone yelled inside the ballroom. You turned your head towards the door, seeing everyone move towards the window and some coming towards the balcony. _ Oh, thank god. This will save me, _you thought but then you felt the wind around you pick up. You looked down and saw you were being lifted off the ground by Yuno’s wind magic. 

“Y-Yuno! W-what are you doing,” you cried out in fear as the two of you got further away from the balcony, just in time since the other members started pouring out onto the balcony, trying to get a view of the capital. 

“Somewhere more private,” he answered nonchalantly. He held out his hands when he noticed you trembling in fear. “Scared of heights,” Yuno asked with a smirk on his face. 

“N-no. I-it’s just I don’t have a broom with me,” you answered truthfully. You saw Yuno hold out his hand for you. You raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a questioning look. 

“Take my hand if you’re scared. I won’t drop you,” he said. 

Your fear took over, not caring that you’ll be embarrassed later on when you look back, you grabbed onto his hand and felt him pull you closer to him. You shrieked and closed your eyes, afraid of the sudden movement, clutching onto his robe tightly with your other hand. “D-don’t let go of me,” you cried out, eyes still closed. 

“I’ll never let go,” you heard him say. You opened your eyes and you were caught in a gaze of amber. You felt your mouth go dry and your heart began to beat rapidly and it’s not because you were being lifted by his magic. You two didn’t say a word until Yuno guided you to the roof of the tower and gently set you down before he landed. 

Yuno was standing close to you. He took the bag of sweets that you held tightly in your hand and tied it shut with the strings build into it. He held out his hand so you can pick up the bag from his hand. You hesitantly grabbed it and put it in your bag where your grimoire was held. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” he said. 

“W-when you say ‘like’... what do you mean,” you asked. The heat on your face continued to exist as you realized that Yuno knows about your crush.

“As in… do you love me,” he asked. “Romantically. Not as friends.” 

You internally screamed. You wanted to hide. You wanted to jump off the roof if it meant getting out of this situation but you couldn’t move. You couldn’t speak. You were frozen in your spot. Despite the cool breeze, you felt like it was hot outside and you couldn’t breathe as Yuno’s gaze burned through your body. You felt like your heart was now in your throat and your brain became frizzy with emotion. 

“(Y/N)...” 

“Bring the champaign out! We have a minute,” called a member from the balcony. Their cheerful cries could be faintly heard from where the two of you stood as they prepared for the countdown, welcoming the new year while you and Yuno were here in silence. 

“11:59! Open them up!” 

“...I ask because I love you,” Yuno confessed. 

Your eyes widened in shock. You took a moment to process that in your head because quite frankly, you weren’t sure if you heard Yuno correctly. “W-what,” you managed to utter. 

He got closer to you and cupped your face into his hands, gazing at you intensely. “I love you,” he said. 

_ “10!” _

Yuno caressed your cheek with his thumb. He looked for some sort of protest on your face. You neither denied nor confirmed your feelings for him and quite frankly, he didn’t want his plan to be thrown out the window.

_ “9!” _

He wanted you to be his New Year kiss. He wasn’t about to wait until next year to kiss you. 

_ “8!” _

You noticed his ears were red. You noticed your palms were sweaty. You noticed a lot of things, yet you felt like none of this was real. Like it was a dream…

_ “7!” _

You wanted to tell him you liked him too, but your mouth wasn’t moving. You were in a trance. 

_ “6!” _

Finding himself unable to hold back, Yuno slowly began to lean in. Your eyes fluttered closed as you felt yourself lean in too. Then, Yuno’s lips were on yours. His lips were soft, barely any roughness to them as he gently pressed them. You sighed as all the tension in your shoulders that you didn’t realize you had was slowly released, melting under his warm and welcoming touch. A touch that made your heart soar, that made you feel like you were in the clouds. You hesitantly kissed him some more, slowly deepening the kiss, closing the space between the two of you as your wrapped your arms around his waist. Oh, how you dreamt of this day. You could taste the sweet that still lingered in Yuno’s lips. Sparks flowed throughout your body as Yuno gave a soft moan against your lips. 

The fireworks and the cheers of the members as the new year arrived was all background noise that was drowned out by the kiss. When both of your lungs were starting to burn, begging for oxygen, Yuno slowly pulled back, memorizing the way your lips felt against his before fully retreating. You slowly opened your eyes as you felt the cool air hit your hot face. You felt your heart was in your throat by the way it pounded hard against your chest. Both you and Yuno panted slightly, both caught in a daze. Yuno still cradled your face onto his hands. His gaze was in search of your reactions. 

“Yuno,” you said softly. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got drunk on New Year's Eve and well... I was nursing a hangover so this one-shot ended up being short. I'm sorry 
> 
> I didn't know the VA for Asta and Yuno created a song together. Anyways its a banger and you bet I watched all of Squishy! Black Clover already. I was crying. It's hilarious. I hope the song will be uploaded on Spotify. Also, I'm excited about the new opening since it's Vickeblanka that's singing it and I enjoy his songs a lot. My favorite from him (besides Black Rover) is either Stray Cat or Take me Take out. 
> 
> ꒰∗´꒳`꒱


End file.
